


Chesapeake Stripper

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Tags to be added, rated mature for now, strip club, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By day, Hannibal is a renowned psychiatrist. But when night falls every Saturday, he dresses up in tasteful revealing clothing and performs. He is well known under the pseudonym "Ripper of Hearts" as his sensual moves hypnotize men and women alike, making them fall in love with him for a night, or longer, like in the case of Will Graham. The FBI profiler comes into the club by accident when looking for a pub and stays only for the beautiful man, glistening with sweat and dancing on the pole with such ease and grace that he can't take his eyes away. He comes to each performance from then on, leaving little anonymous trinkets for "The Ripper"; first, it's flowers or sweets but it changes quickly to more intimate things --- things that no one should know about Hannibal, dark presents full of meaning and oozing hungry love. He knows who leaves those gifts behind. He doesn't know the man's name, but the piercing blue eyes he feels on him each Saturday for the last 4 months make something bloom in his chest and his blood boils with need and excitement.Plot belongs to @Doctor_Whore !
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Chesapeake Stripper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/gifts).



> This plot belongs to @Doctor_Whore.

Exhausted. Will Graham was completely and utterly exhausted. Between the pressuring stare of Alanna Bloom and Jack Crawford presenting him with a fresh corpse every week or so, he felt drained.

Earlier that day, Jack had called Will to inform him of another body that had turned up as a result of the Chesapeake Ripper. Will had groaned in frustration --- it was a Saturday for Chrissake --- and forced himself into his car, trying along the way to mentally prepare, but no amount of mental preparation could stop the feeling that appeared with every new body. Some were easier than others, but it was never  _ easy _ .

At 9:45 pm, Will settled on going out. Where exactly, he didn’t care as long as it held a steady supply of alcohol. Starting his car, he drove around town, looking but not really searching until his gaze settled upon a small building with neon lights. Will squinted. He could see people drinking inside, and they  _ looked _ like they were having a good time.

Will parked his car and opened the door, being greeted with loud music and even more colored lights. As he looked around, his eyes focused with a start on a long metal pole towards the back of the club occupied by a tall, slightly muscular man. The man wore red, velvety pants with a gold waistband, and was shirtless save for a black leather harness covered in rhinestones. Gold bracelets and anklets shone and glimmered in the red and blue lights, and Will realized with a start just what kind of pub he had walked into.

Will made a move to leave the club until one of the man’s movements caught his eye. The dancer had hoisted himself onto the pole with grace that Will deemed inhuman, and leaned backwards, securing himself onto the pole with his legs. He gave a few of the audience members a playful glance before grabbing the pole again and spinning himself down the length of it. Will’s heart seized --- this man had made what was supposed to be something dirty into something seemingly graceful and poetic.

Will unconsciously moved away from the door and back into the crowd, approaching one of the men who seemed to be equally as enraptured with the dancer.

“Excuse me,” Will said timidly. The man turned to face him. Will pointed at the dancer. “Who is he?”

“Him? He’s known as the Ripper of Hearts. You new here?” the man shouted over the music. Will nodded. The man smiled in return and gazed back towards the Ripper.

Will joined his gaze, eyes studying the Ripper and his every move. Sweat had begun to form over the man’s body. He turned back to the man.

“How often does he dance here?” Will asked over the music.

“Every Saturday night, starts at 10:15 pm.”

Will nodded a thanks. The Ripper seemed to be well known and loved. Not one person in the crowd could bear to tear their eyes away --- Will included --- and an uneasiness began to pool in his stomach.

Suddenly, the song stopped and a new one began, the lights changing into a deep blue and purple.  _ Desire _ by Meg Myers began to play over the speakers, and Will watched attentively as the dancer resumed his position, beginning with a new dance.

The uneasiness grew as Will watched further. Only once had he been to a strip club, but that had been years ago on a particularly solemn night, and not one of the dancers had been male. He had known dancers like this to be meant to invoke arousal and desire in him, but for Will, this was largely accompanied by something else. The dancer’s moves were like an artform to him, something ironically pure and poetic; as much as Will pushed the thought down, he wanted more of it.

Every small movement of the Ripper beckoned towards Will and sung to his own flesh as he drank that desire down and craved more. A small shudder crept through the dancer’s body, and Will found himself mirroring the shudder. In that moment, Will caught the Ripper’s eye, the dancer’s hazel eyes peering through Will’s own blue ones. Will knew he looked ridiculous, gaping at the man as such, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick his jaw up off the floor. The dancer had an amused glint in his eye, his gaze lingering on Will for a moment longer before closing his eyes and casting his focus onto his performance.

As soon as the dancer pulled his gaze away from Will, he felt as if his soul had left him and joined the man onstage. Will swallowed, staring diligently at the man, pleading for the Ripper to meet his gaze. Moments later, the Ripper scanned the crowd, eyes settling on Will again.

Will felt his heart leap into his throat.

The man’s eyes crinkled in thought before yet again resuming his scan of the crowd. As the song began to come to a close, he climbed the pole, supporting his weight with his legs once more as he leaned back. Carefully spinning down the pole with nothing but his legs to support him, the song came to an end and the curtains closed before him, leaving Will feeling empty and depraved.

Once Will was certain that the man wouldn’t take the stage again that night, he ventured towards the bar. He ordered two fingers of whiskey and drank it quickly as his thoughts wandered back to the mysterious man. The image of the Ripper’s performance was fresh in his mind, occupying every bit of attention that Will could spare. He put his head in his hands. The music changed again suddenly to  _ Cannibal _ by Ke$sha, disturbing Will from his thoughts. Pulling his head out of his hands, he ventured back to his car, mind racing and hands shaking from excitement.

On the drive home, Will set his focus on the road before him, but the shift of his thoughts to the Ripper’s dance was wicked and inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment --- it motivates me to write. :3


End file.
